Don't Leave Me
by Change of Hearts 216
Summary: Ryuki. The end of love comes close at hand, but also the end of the world. Are Rika and the gang ready to save the world, with some extra help... from the future! This fic is now complete. R&R.
1. Welcome Death

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, so don't, say a thing well you can?

DA117: This is the English version of _No Me Dejes _I had to write this in English before someone started getting on my nerves. Well this is my first Ryuki story not counting the one in Spanish.

**Don't leave me**

Chapter 1: Welcome Death

On the dark streets of Shinjuku a sixteen-year-old girl's is running. She was in her pajamas and wore a sweater over them, to keep her warm. Her purple eyes shined in the full moon that was above her, then she made a turn right in front of her was a burning house.

"Ryo Akiyama you better be all right or watch what I'll do to you." Rika Nonaka said.

As she got close to the house she saw Kazu, Kenta and Henry.

"Guys tell me Ryo's okay?"

"We're not sure Rika we heard fire trucks coming this direction we came to check it out and we found this." Kazu said.

"Don't worry Rika, I'm sure he's fine." Kenta told the worried girl.

"Tell me Rika, how did you know his house was on fire, you live so far away." Henry asked her.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know, all I remember is Ryo asking me to forgive him."

"Forgive him for what." Kenta asked.

"I'm not so sure."

"My son is still there, someone get him out." Mr.Akiyama said to one of the fire fighters.

"No." she ran towards inside the house.

"Rika get back here." Henry said. But she did not turn around.

"Where does that girl think she's going?" an officer asked.  
" To get her boyfriend out of there." Kazu told him.

---

**Inside**

"Ryo please be okay." She ran inside his room, he was lying on the floor. She kneeled down; he turned around to see who it was.

"Rika forgive me."

"Of what? Never mind we have to get out of here."

"I... I can't I don't have that much strength, go on get out of here."

"No I won't leave with out you. I need you to continue."

"You need to leave, to live."

"How would I live with out you?"

"You'll find a way."

"Please don't say that"

"Get out of here, kitty" He smiled.

"You and your stupid smile won't make me leave."

"Why is it always my smile?"

"Ryo, Rika come on we have to get out of here." Henry said as he entered.

"Help me he can't move that much." Ruki said as if she was losing her voice.

Henry went on one side of Ryo to help him up, while Rika got hold of the other side. They got out of they're fast, Ryo seem to be nearly faint.

The medicals took Ryo just as soon as they saw him.

"Thank you for getting my son out of there even if you knew that it was so dangerous." Mr.Akiyama told Rika and Henry.

"He'll do the same for us."

"Don't worry about it, but please let me know when he's feeling better." Rika said.

"Okay, I'll take you home if you want to."

**In the burned house**

A girl that seem to be an angel, a fallen one, her wings were very dark her skin was so pale and her eyes were faded green. Her long waist length black hair.

"No, I wanted Ryo here for me, but that Makino had to come and get him. I wanted him here. Well I always have a back up plan for cases like this."

Her wings disappeared her skin became less pale.

"This house can be mine for the time I stay up here. It won't be long unless that Makino interferes again."

She touched the burned walls they started to change to form a beautiful house. Walls were light blue, it had 3 bedrooms 2 the same the third was gray. The kitchen and living room a faded navy color.

"The end of the school years soon only got little time."

**Hospital the next day**

"Ryo how are you feeling." Rika ask sitting next to him on the bed.

"Feeling better, Rika thanks for not leaving me there."

"I need to be the one thanking you for not leaving me in this world all alone." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

He smiled the same old smile.

"Again with that stupid smile."

"What, isn't it your favorite."

"Mr. Akiyama you got a few other visitors." The nurse told him. Then left.

"Ryo my man how are you?" Kazu said.

"Yeah are you feelin' better." Kenta said.

"So what had happened?" Takato said.

"Let me know if they all start to get annoying." Jeri said. She has been spending her time, to show she is not that weak, but a strong girl.

"You spend to much time tryin' to be Rika, than yourself." Kazu said.

"Your point is..."

"We happen to miss the old Jeri thats what."

"Yeah, whatever Takato says to never listen to you, now I know why."

"See she's getting the hang of it." Rika smiled.

"So, I guess Kazu and Kenta told the whole gang?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah we sorta did." Kenta answered.

"Did you tell Alice yet?" He asked Kazu.

"She wont answer her phone. What did I do wrong?"

Ryo laughed, Rika noticed that he was tryin' to change the subject away from the fire accident, 'Why Ryo?' She turned away from Ryo and looked out the window. 'What's troublin' you?'

**Later outside the Hospital,**

They started walking a while, boys ahead who knows whats in their mind.

"Rika, whats wrong?" Jeri asked her, "Aren't cha happy Ryo gets to leave the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes but somthin's buggin' me not sure what."

"Hurry up girls, ya all walk so slow." Kenta said.

"What cantcha guys wait?"

"If you guys keep walkin' like that no." Takato answered.

"Wait right there and I'll show ya how I can hurry up." Jeri started charging at him.

"Run Takato run," Kazu told him, just as he left, "He's never gonna make it."

"Thanks for staying positive." Takato exagereted.

"No problem, man."

They kept at this, Henry showed up watching the goggle head being beaten by his own koi.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"Jeri's showing Takato how fast she'll be able to catch up to him." Rika answered still watching them, Takato seemed to be whiped out while Jeri still didn't seem to be tiered at all.

"Okay, why doesn't he just give in, I mean look at him."

"There is no way he's gonna give up, it'll be a disgrace to man everywhere." Kazu answered.

"You call that a man." Alice asked from behind him.

"Dude, how long have you been there?"

"Same amount of time you've been here."

"Why didn't cha say a thing."

"Because you just hung up on me last night and never called back to explain."

"Right 'bout that it was 'cause there was a fire at Ryo's and I wanted to check it out."

"How can I trust ya?"

"Ask Kenta, if ya don't believe me."

"He'll say anything you ask him to."

"Fine ask Rika or Henry they where there also."

Takato fell infront of them face flat on the ground, "I give..." he tried to catch a few breaths, "...up."

Jeri sat on his back as soon as her heart started running in a normal pace, "That was fun, les... do it again."

"Are you crazy or out of your mind." he asked.

"So is it true?" Alice asked Henry and Rika.

"What?"

"About the fire last night."

Henry nodded, Rika just said, "I just... wish it never happened."

"You are a disgrace to man everywhere." Kazu yelled at the google head.

"I think you mean me."

"Of course who else am I talking to."

"Excuse me, I'm lookin' for a bakery, you guys do know where I can find one?" A girl in navy pants, and gray shirt asked.

"My parents own one." Takato answered, "Are you new here?"

"Yes, can you really tell?"

"Sorta. So what's your name?"

"Uh... my name's... Sakura."

"Sakura huh, nice name. I'm Takato and this is my girlfriend Jeri."

"Nice to meet you." Jeri said with a smile.

"Welcome to Shinjuku." Jenrya told the new girl.

"Thank you." She looked straight at Rika 'You don't know what I got plan for you and Ryo.'

DA117: Well this is all I got. Review please. Flamers are welcome.


	2. My Son

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, so don't say a thing, well you can? Feel Free!

DA117: I'll like to thanks all that reviewed ShadowGirl4ever and Dark Tamer, it makes me happy to know a few read this fics.

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2: My Son

"Hey Kazu! Pass me the ball!" Rika said during the soccer practice.

"You really need to start to listen to her." Takato stole the ball and kicked it to Henry. Henry kicked it straight into the goal.

"I had to be in the same team as you."

"The scores six to one."

"Thanks a lot Kazu."

"What's your problem? I miss a little and you get all mad."

"My problem is you. How can Alice even stand you?"

"Easy he's a good listener." Alice said coming to the field.

"Kazu, yeah right." Takato said.

"If you know the right tricks he'll listen."

Kenta walked over from the right side goal. "All right we won, a-gain!"

"Yeah you won 'cause ya all were walking all over Kazu, who wassen't paying attention."

"Hey it ain't my fault had a lot in my mind."

"You have stuff in your mind!" Rika said.

"Hey!"

"You're right kitten, that is rare." A voice from the bleachers said.

"Huh, who said that?" Rika turn to face the bleachers.

"That kid did!" Alice said pointing at a guy who was lying down wearing a light pink kimono, and a sun hat to cover his face.

"What, don't ya recognize me kitty?" Took the hat off, he sat up. A pink-ish bandana was around his head.

"Ryo?"

"The one and only!"

"And in pink!"

"We can see that Kazu!" Henry told him.

"I know but- why are you wearing pink?" he asked the older boy.

"It was a gift from my friends."

"What kind of friends do you have?" Rika asked looking at the pink kimono, and shrugged.

"The kind that want attention durin' presentations."

"Oh my..." Rika kept shrugging, "That is just wrong... I mean pink, oh my."

"Akiyama-san looks so ridiculous." Jeri started to giggle.

"May you please just stop, it's enough I heard many comments today."

"Okay," She said still giggling.

"What happen to you?" Ryo asked looking at Rika's ankle.

"Nothing just a cut." Blood kept running out.

"It need to be treated." He bend down and grabbed her ankle.

"No really it's okay. Umph... you can warn me before you do that." She was on the floor.

"Sorry pumpkin, hey Kazu get me a cold bottle of water!"

"'k" He ran of to the vending machine.

"So he does listen. Well what happpen to you?"

"While Kevin was stealin' the ball, he ran his feet right passed my ankle, and I ain't complaning."

"So Kevin did this."

"Yeah, he tought I was the Digimon Kaiser and he was Davis!" She exaggerated.

"Kevin huh."

"I said I was sorry." Kevin said from the bleachers.

"Hey I'm back. Here's the bottle you wanted, you owe me." He handed the bottle.

"Thanks and put that in the IOU's." He opened the bottle, pored some water on his hand then on her ankle. Took the pink-ish bandana and wrapped it around her ankle.

"Oh no, take that off me."

"No can do, kitty. It'll help!"

"Oh-kay. Um, Ryo take out the pink kimono. It's getting on my nerves."

"Fine, I'll be back then we can go on our date."

"Triple Date." Jeri said.

"Right I forgot about that. Who idea was it?" Ryo asked looking at Jeri than Alice.

"It was her idea." Both girls pointed at each other. The started laughing.

"Which one's the one telling the truth."

"The one who was hanging around with Dobermon." Kazu said.

"Okay, so it was Jeri's idea."

"Exactly." She said.

"Great an entire afternoon, hanging with the kaiser wannabee."

---

**Movie Theaters**

"So which movie shall we all watch?" Kazu asked reviewing the movie list. He had his black pants and faded grey shirt. And his wrist bands.

"How about, 'The Grudge'?" Takato asked, he was wearing a navy shirt with a black pants red wrist bands.

"No it's sounds so lame." Rika said, she was wearing a teal shirts. Navy colored capris. Purple-like wrist bands. Still had the pink-ish bandana around her ankle.

"You sure you ain't just scared?" Kazu asked.

"Say that again I'll show you who's scared."

"Hey back off, I just said you could've been scared."

Rika tackled him to the ground, "Mess with the Queen you'll get creamed."

"When did you come up with that?" Ryo asked Rika. He changed from the kimono into a scarlet no sleeved-shirt and blank pants, and crimson gloves. And a pair of dark sunglasses on his head.

"Just now."

"Six tickets to see 'The Grudge'." Juri asked up at the counter. She was wearing a green-like shirt and navy skirt.

"What Jeri, you serious?" Alice asked. She had a navy shorts and sea green shirt.

"Yeah, don't ya wanna hear the guys screaming in the middle of the movie."

"The way they scream I'll be deaf before I'm even old."

"WE heard that you know!" Takato and Kazu said unisonly.

"We know."

Rika took her ticket, and went in. Ryo followed, so did the rest of them.

"I'll like my popcorn extra buttery." Kazu said as soon as he got in.

"I'll like a medium Sprite." Jeri told Takato then headed towards the Theater 2.

"Same with me." Alice told Kazu, "C'mon Rika."

"So what will you like kitten?"

"Whatever, oh and a king size chocolate to stuff Kazu once he starts screaming."

"Sure thing."

"Since when did we have to get what the girls wanted?"

---

**Theater 2.**

"So where do sit?"

"Oh look there is Sakura!" Jeri said hyperly.

"Who? Ryo asked.

"A girl we met yesturday at the park."

"Hey, um.. who is this?" Sakura asked looking at Ryo.

"This is my boyfriend Ryo, Ryo this is Sakura." Rika said.

Sakura seemed to shrugged when Rika said that. "Nice to meet you!"

"So should we see the movie up close or all the way in the back." Kazu said.

"All the way in the back!" Rika said in a baby-ish voice.

"Seriously?"

"No!"

"How 'bout between the middle and back to see it just okay?"

"Works for me." Kazu said.

He sat in the middle of the row. Alice besides him. Takato in the row behind him, Jeri next to him. Ryo and Rika sat two rows behind them.

"I gotta go, somethin' to take care of." Sakura took a last look at Ryo and Rika before leaving. Rika was leaning on Ryo she had put on his sunglasses.

"Aren't ya gonna watch the movie?" Takato asked.

"I already did. It's okay!" She left.

The movie started.

---

"What, where am I?" Rika asked walking around what looked like a family room.

"Mom? Is that you?" A voice said from behind her.

"What? Mom? Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, tell me are you Rika Makino?" A young boy with a metal divice on his arm that looked sorta like the one Ryo had.

"Yes, and you?"

"I am your son, Dreili Akiyama. I travel through time to tell you a message from my older sister."

'My son, older sister?' She had her hand over her mouth. "What are you talking about I got no kids?"

"I already told you I travel through time." The 10 year old boy said, "I got a message from my older sister."

"How many kids do I have?" She asked.

"Three, but I need to tell you, dad's gonna be in peril danger. The day you should be caution is the day it hits the 3 numbers of the beast."

"June 6, 2006!"

"Exactly mom."

"Quit calling me that, I'm no mom."

"Yes you are, you are mine, and my two sisters. I have come from 24 years into the future."

'24 years.'

"Mom, you are gonna hafta help dad get out of trouble that day." The red-headed boy said, "Mom please!"

She stood still looking at the pre-teen boy, "You really are my son, right?"

"Yes." he said, he had the same smile as his father.

"Ryo is your father?"

"Yes mom!" Rika grabbed her son wrist and pulled him a for hug. Tears ran down her cheek.

"I'll help, I promise that nothing will go wrong with him, so don't worry tell your sisters that as well."

"I will mom." He pulled away from her, looked at his teenage mom, "Now I know where Li and Julia get their looks from."

"Li, Julia?"

"Middle name of my sisters, Dreili is my middle name." Something in his pocket started acting up. He pulled it out, It was a Digi-vice.

"You are a Digi-destend as well."

"We all are, the whole family is. Sorry mom, but I hafta go."

"Don't go. Please don't."

"Sorry!" Tears came rolling down his cheeks, "It's good I got time to give you the message, and good luck mom." He pressed a button on his Digi-vice and opened a portal, then dissapeared.

"Dreili, don't." She looked around the room. Saw a picture frame, she picked it up. A older version of herself was in it, Ryo was next to her, he also looked grown up. A sixteen-year-old girl was standing infront of Ryo, a twelve-year-old girl was standing infront of herself. And a six-year-old boy was standing between the two girls. "Raul!" Snow was all around them. She took out the picture than looked at the back of it, it was dated December 24, 2026. Some writing was on it: The Day the Family got Back Together. "What happened?"

She just stared at the picture seeing her family. Then closed her eyes.

---

Rika woke up, she was still leaning by Ryo.

"You woke up kitten. How was nap?"

"Okay!" She halfly lied, "What day is it?"

"May 29, why?"

"Nothin' I just wanted to know."

DA117: BooYa I finished the second chapter. Reviwers review please. Hope ya all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and the Idea of her kids name are from my other story Hidden Lives.


	3. Lucky You

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon never have and might never.

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 3: Lucky You

Rika is found lying on her bed reviewing what her son told her, _'dad's gonna be in peril danger. The day you should be caution is the day it hits the 3 numbers of the beast.'_

"What did he mean, who or what's the new evil?"

There was a knock on the door, then it open.

"Rika dear, some of your friends are at the door."

"I'll be right there grandma!"

She got up then walked to the calendar. 'Day of the Beast!' was marked down on Tuesday of the second week. "Only a few days, 5 days." Then she walked out her room and straight towards the door.

"Rika!" Suzie grabbed her, "C'mon les go and play!"

"Huh?"

"You told Henry you'd play with me today remember?"

"Or did you forget already?" Henry said from behind his sister.

"I forgot, what was I gonna play with her?"

"You were going to teach her how to play, since I'm not a good teacher!"

"Right! Lemme just get my deck."

She came out a few minutes later, then they walked down, to their old hang out at the park.

---

"…The 'Digivolve row' is where the digimon digivolve, understand so far?"

"I think so."

"Tell me what you understand?"

"The top row is called the 'Attack row' where digimon attacks, and if it loses to send it to the 'Offline Pile' that is in the same row. The bottom row is called the 'Digivolve Row' where you can evolve Rookies to Champions to Ultimate then Mega, or if you have a digi-vice card you can skip a few levels." Then she put a grin on her face.

"I said all that?"

"Yeah you did but all in a dull way?"

"Oh sorry?"

"It's okay, mostly everything you said, was sorta in a boring way?"

Rika grinned.

"Hey Suzie get yourself an ice cream, you'd did a good job." Henry gave her some money.

"Okay!" She took it then left.

"Oh-kay, what's wrong?"

"What are talking about?"

"You practically understood yourself, when you were teaching her, and now the look on your face says somethin's wrong."

"What look?" She changed her expression.

"The other one."

"Oh-kay!"

"No really what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, is it really a big secret?"

"Yeah something like that," She looked around her self to make sure no one was listening, "You know how we went to the movies two days ago!" He nodded, "Well I fell asleep durin' the movie-"

"Wait you fell asleep durin' the movie, I thought you weren't scared."

"I wassen't I just felt sleepy, why am I bothering to explain this to you?"

"'Cause you need someone to talk to."

"And it had to be you?"

He just looked directly into her purple-like eyes.

"Sorry, well while I was asleep I had this weird dream, a young 10-year-old boy was in it, he said he was my son."

"How, you don't even have any kids!"

"I told him the same thing but, he said he has time traveled, to warn me that his dad was gonna be in danger."

"His dad?"

"Ryo!"

"Oh-kay, that's weird. What kind of danger?"

"Not sure he never told me, I wish I had more answers."

"When is he gonna be in danger?"

"The three numbers of the beast! I don't even think it's possible, the time travel and all."

Henry reviewed his thoughts on the episode they mention that. Rika seemed to be getting sleepy.

"Hey Henry, I got you some ice cream for you. You too Rika."

"Huh, oh thanks." Rika took the ice cream then just stared.

"Whats wrong with Rika?" Suzie asked looking at Henry.

"Donno," He lied.

"Oh, can I go over to Ai and Mako's place?"

"Just finish your ice cream!"

"Okay!" she started finishing her cone.

"Hey slowdown no one's rushing you!"

"Sorry Henry!" but she had already finish.

"Uh, Rika your ice cream's melting on ya."

"Huh, oh." she stated licking it before it had melt completely.

Just as they finished, Rika and Suzie picked up their cards then, started walking towards where Impmon's tamers lived.

---

"Call me so I can pick you up later!"

"Sure!"

Just as the door closed they heard what Suzie was bragging about.

"_Rika's teaching me on how to play!"_

"_Wow, you're lucky!" Ai told Suzie._

"That, sounds a lot like Suzie."

"What does?"

"Her bragging and all."

"Oh..." She looked up the sky, "How can all he said be true!"

"I think I know how it can!" Henry told the redheaded girl.

"What?"

"C'mon, I'll show ya!"

Rika followed him. They were headed towards his apartment house, when suddenly Rika bumped into someone. That caused her to fall.

"Hey watch it!" She snapped.

"What?" He said.

"Oh, hey Ryo."

"Oh, hi pumpkin I was just looking for you!"

"Where did you come from?"

He just pointed down the streets, "Like I said, 'I was just looking for you!'"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Nothing, it can wait. Ya going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Henry was gonna show me something!"

"What?"

"A project my dad's been working on, its suppose to help you find like some kind of reason, for your question. Only if its related to some kind of digimon solution."

"Cool, can I tag along?"

"Yeah, its been a while since one of you's last visit. Well since ya all started dating and stuff."

They kept walking towards Henry's place.

"We, did not know you were that lonely," Ryo said.

"What?" Henry said.

"You need someone to go with, for the dance don't ya?"

"What dance?"

"You should ask Sakura, you seem to like her."

"I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't!"

"Than why you being all nice to her?"

"It's call being polite, and what dance?" Henry asked again.

"The one next Tuesday!"

Rika started choking when she heard him say next Tuesday. Then like fainted, collapse infront of him.

"Rika, Rika whats wrong?" Ryo picked her head up. "Kitten what's wrong?"

"C'mon let's take her to my place it's the closest."

---

"What? Where am I now?" She was in a dark corridor, and was on her knees.

"You're with me!" A mischievous voice said. Rika turned around, couldn't tell who the girl was.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm the one who deserves to have Ryo!"

"You don't know what your saying, Ryo is my boyfriend."

"Not for long!"

The girl turned around, Rika could only see that she had black hair and green eyes.

"Sakura Sasuki?"

"No that's just the name you met me as. Let me show you who I really am."

She walked to the center which seemed to be receiving some light. Wings appeared, her skin became paler again, her green eyes faded.

"The names, Kiroshi Towni!"

"You look like if you where-"

"Dead! I know that's what you get when you die 100 years ago the same night your, beloved boyfriend will."

"100 years ago, how is that possible that your walking."

"I was given a special gift, to become immortal but it's only limited!"

"So why do you need, Ryo!"

"He's part the reason I need to be completely immortal. And I need to someone to love. Never had that during my life time."

"Why does it hafta be Ryo?"

"He's the kind of guy I wanted when I was alive."

"Does hafta be him? I promised my son I wouldn't let anything bad happen."

"Your son," She smiled so evilly, "That foolish kid really thinks he can save you and him."

"Yes he does, he warn me about ya!"

"Really. I guess I should just go and destroy him."

"No don't," Tears came racing down, "Don't he's just a kid, he ain't alive yet."

"Yeah, but he keeps interfering like you."

"Huh?"

"You saved Ryo from the fire, how did you know?"

"I don't know," her hands where on her knees.

"Answer me how did you know?"

Rika closed her eyes reviewing her thoughts.

"Pathetic, you don't even know."

"My kids, they told me!"

"I'm gonna hafta stop them!"

"No you leave them alone!" She got on her feet.

"Pathetic kids, they don't deserve to live."

"You leave them!"

"Why should I?"

"They're Ryo's kids as well?"

"I cannot let that happen!"

"Why not?"

"You're not suppose to marry him."

"Just watch me!"

"You won't be able to, if you die!"

"What?"

"You know what they say, 'If they kill you in your dreams, you'll never wake up.'"

"You won't dare to."

"Just watch me." She was collecting fire rage around herself.

"No!"

---

She woke up, panting all out of breath. She was in Henry's room, he wasn't there neither nor Ryo.

"Where are the guys?"

She got up and walk to his computer which was on a certain program. 'This must be what he meant.'

"Pumpkin woke up."

"Yikes," Rika started shaking, "Ryo-san are you trying to kill me?"

"Lucky you, no I was just excited you woke up, you were sleeping for hours!"

"So Henry what's the program about?"

"It shows reading of a new digimon, one the Monster Makers never created."

"I thought the Monster Makers made all of them, but they manage to develop on their own."

"Yeah, but look at the readings of this one!"

It said:

_Name: Merajimon_

_Type: Shape-shifter_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Evolutions: none_

"Wait if it's a digimon shouldn't it have some evolutions?" Ryo asked.

"Some do, some don't." Henry said.

_Special Attack: Wheels of Times, United Lives._

"I'm guessing your son used the Wheels of Times to travel and told you what he knows."

"What is he talking about, kitty?"

"I've been getting weird dreams that there is something wrong is gonna happen!"

"Why didn't you tell me of this earlier?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would have."

"You have been keeping something from me also!"

"How do you know?"

"When we went to visit you at the hospital, you wouldn't tell any one what had happened. What happened?"

"I saw this fallen angel kind of girl, making everything happen by collecting flames."

Rika gasped. Henry looked confused.

DA117: Yeah I finished chapter 3, well I'll like to thank my reviewers.


	4. Oh No!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, but I do own this fic.

**Don't Leave Me**

Chapter 4: Oh No!

The last bell rung.

"You what?" Rika snapped. Ryo had his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"We're gonna host a karaoke that night, and we need a place to hold it!" Kazu said.

"You expect me to say, -"

"-You can hold it at my place!"

They turned around to see who it was.

"Seriously?" Kazu said.

"Sure my parents are always out!" Sakura said.

"Don't trust ya!" Rika said.

"What, why not?"

"Don't play goody-good!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura sounded confused.

"Pumpkin what are you talking about?" Ryo whispered into her ears.

"Nothing, umm.. Kazu isn't Alice waiting for you?"

"Darn I forgot! Oh so the karaoke it'll be Monday night, oh-kay?"

"Sure!"

Kazu ran off looking for Alice.

"I still don't trust ya!"

"Why not? Your friend Henry does!"

"He trust you?"

"Yeah he actually just asked me out to the dance!"

"He listen to you?" Rika asked Ryo.

Ryo had a who-would've-known expression on his face.

"Who would've know!"

Rika still has not told any one of the previous vision she had, with Sakura in it.

"So you are going to the dance with Henry!"

"Yes!" She said looking at the two couples.

"Okay!" Rika pulled away from Ryo walked passed Sakura, "Still don't trust ya!"

"You don't hafta."

--XX 

"You know somethin' is definite wrong with Rika and Sakura!" Ryo told the rest of the boys.

"Really like what?" Takato asked.

"There is no trust between those two!"

"How do you know?"

"Um.. 'Don't trust ya' was all dat Rika kept repeating!"

"Gee.. wonder why?" Kazu said taking a sip of his smoothie.

"You know?" Kenta asked.

"Nope!"

"Wonder.. if those Sakura knows something about the dreams Rika gets?" Henry wondered aloud.

"What dreams?" Takato, Kazu and Kenta asked.

"Do you think she'll mind if we tell them?" Henry looked at Ryo.

"Do you mind near death experience?"

"They should know, maybe their help would be needed."

"Well if you insist."

Henry looked at the three, then at Ryo, "Well Rika has been receive weird dreams-"

"Weirder then her!"

"Kazu!"

"Sorry!"

"Well the dreams, she has been receive, tell her that there is gonna be some danger and she has to be careful."

"Careful from what?"

"Not sure yet."

"Hmm.. how long has she been getting them?" Takato asked.

"She said ever since the day Ryo's house got on fire, and lot's more that are really confusing."

"Oh.. look Ryo she's been telling him and not you, next thing you know she'll dump you-"

Ryo gave a real hard cold look.

"Sorry!" Kazu started whimpering.

"Why did we have to tag along on this mall trip?" Kenta asked.

There was a scream in distance.

"Get back here Makino-san!" Alice yelled.

"No, you can't make me!"

"You are gonna pay with, watcha did with my hair!"

"You deserve that, I am not gonna wear a pink skirt."

When the girls ran into view. they saw Alice hair covered with what looked like chocolate syrup and bit of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah but I don't deserve this."

Rika jumped on the table the guys where waiting at.

"Can I say sorry right now?"

"No you should have a while ago!" Alice caught up with her.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked, as he got up.

"Can't you tell?" Rika asked still on top of the table.

"No!"

"Get down from there!" A mall cop said.

Ryo extended his arm to help her down. She held on then jumped.

Jeri arrived with another member of the soccer team.

"They seemed to have settle down!" Maria said.

"You're right!" Jeri said looking at Alice than at Rika.

"C'mon Alice let's get you fixed up." Maria said.

They walked away.

"What happened?" Henry asked again.

"Those evil girls tried to make me wear a skirt, not just any a pink one. For the stupid karaoke I'm not even going to." Rika said.

"We are not evil. Why don't you want to go?" Jeri asked crossing her arms.

Rika mumbled something that sounded like 'That fallen angel Sakura, that's why!'

"What?"

"Nothing!" Rika snapped.

"You said something!" Takato said.

"I don't want to go because that fallen angel Sakura will be there!" Rika yelled.

"Fallen Angel, what are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"Nothing."

--XX 

"Not again!" Rika mumbled walking down a dark corridor.

"Hi mom!" A hyper voice said from behind her.

Rika turned around and found a 16-year-old girl. Short red hair, scarlet-like eyes. Navy shorts, red t-shirt. Goggles hanging around her neck, and the same metal device that Dreili had, covered her right hand finger-less glove.

Rika looked at her, she was different from her brother and her self.

"Where did you get the scarlet eyes?"

"Long story, short: a side affect with something you'll find out later on."

"You are Julia right?"

The hyper girl nodded, "Oh yeah my eyes, were once blue."

"What's the message now?"

"You are gonna have to make a hard decision!"

"What kind of hard decision?"

"Something about us and dad, was not paying attention I just wanted to meet the younger version of mum!"

Rika smiled.

"Oh sorry, that it is sort of weird."

"What is?"

"When older sister comes to give you the last warning, she'll be older than you, but just remember we are time traveling!"

"Okay." Rika sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry mum, you'll learn to forgive her!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"How did you guys know that there was gonna be peril danger?"

"Merajimon, Sovereigns and Celestials told us!"

"You got here by using the Wheels of Times of Merajimon, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Henry help me solve this one."

Julia snapped her fingers, "Right I just remembered, you are gonna have to accept the decision he makes to help you save dad!"

"Oh-kay!"

"Mom, make sure you do, he won't take no as an answer."

Rika nodded, bitting her lips.

"Oh how sweet, the middle child come to give mum-my the third warning!" a familiar mischievous voice said.

"You again!" Rika said.

"Duh... who did you expect, Kazu."

"Don't make fun of my boyfriend's father!" Julia snapped, then she fixed her Goggles on her head.

"What?" Rika snapped.

"Oh yeah you are gonna hafta accept your kids decisions."

"What ever little girl, Death's Rain!" A dark force pushed Julia on to the wall, "And know to finish what I planned to do last time!" Kiroshi said.

"You are gonna leave my mum alone!" Julia made a long light kendo-stick appear right in her hands, and jumped infront of her mother.

"How did you do that?"

"Like I said before you are gonna find out later!"

"How sweet, mum-my's little girl is defending her."

"It is, not like you did with yours!"

"Why you little brat!" Kiroshi made a similar kendo-stick appear but it was full of dark colors.

Julia charged at her, her stick started to give some burning sparks.

"Dai-anne don't." Rika said.

"What?"

"Don't do anything."

"Sorry mum, you got to leave and live, if you want both you and me to survive!"

"But!"

--XX 

Rika jerked awake, sitting up in an instant.

"Dude we thought you were a goner!" Kazu said.

They were still at the mall but is was all dark outside.

"You kids got to leave!" The same mall cop said.

"Fine we will leave!" Ryo offered Rika a hand.

They walked out.

Alice had gotten the chocolate syrup and vanilla out of her hair.

Rika sighed and walked over to Alice, "I'm really sorry Alice, is there any way you _can_ forgive me?"

"One way!"

"That is?"

"You wear the pink skirt!" She held out a shopping bag.

"You got to be- fine!" Rika took it.

Everyone was surprised.

"Oh Kazu, remind me to argue with you less than usual." Rika said remembering what Julia said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Something is wrong with her!" Jeri whispered to Takato.

He nodded.

Kenta and Maria dismissed themselves from the others and headed the opposite direction. They walked some more.

Henry tapped Rika on her shoulder.

"Another dream?"

"Yup!"

"What was it this time?"

"To accept your decision, and my daughter's boyfriend will be Kazu's son."

"You have a daughter?" Ryo asked confused.

"The dreams, sorry I forgot to tell you our kids time travel to tell me about some stuff that's gonna happen."

"Our kids?"

The red-headed nodded. Ryo seem to be a bit uncomfortable. Everyone else seem to be confused.

"Oh-kay, you are saying I'm gonna have a son and he will be your daughter's koi!"

"Second daughter!"

"Oh-kay, that's what you did not want to talk about?"

Rika nodded. Still holding the bag which held the pink skirt.

"Oh, when you called Sakura a fallen angel, was it the same one I described?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you call her a fallen angel?" Henry asked.

"The vision dream-thing, Sakura was the one who was gonna be causing the chaos."

xxx**xxxxxxxxxxx**xxx

**DA117:** Finished this chapter only a couple to go, the only way I could get Rika to put on that pink color was on what happen. Well Review... and I will wait to see what y'all think.


	5. Wake Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Nothing of it either.

Chapter 5: Wake Up..

"No way I'm going... But Ryo's going and that Sakura or whatever her name is, is gonna be there." Rika looked up on her ceiling.

"Ruki dear what's going on?" her mom asked.

"I got invited to this party and I cant decide what to wear with this pink skirt!" Rika lied, showing her mom a faded-like pink skirt.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Sure!"

She smiled and walked into her closet. It took her around ten minutes to decide there was nothing good in Rika's closet, then walked out the room.

"Rika, Suzie's here. Should I let her in?" her grandma asked.

_'Suzie what is she doing here?'_ Rika got up, "Sure grandma!"

"Come in Suzie!"

"Hi Rika, so what are you gonna teach me today?" Suzie asked sitting on her bed.

"Let's see, you already know how many points to win-"

"7500!"

"Right, and you know how the playing mat is set. An approximate of how many card: Digimon, digidestends, and the modify cards!"

"So what's next?"

"Battle!"

"Who do I battle first?"

"Lets start with the one at the bottom!"

"Who's that?"

"Either Kazu or Kenta!"

Suzie looked up at Rika, who happened to be in another world at this time.

"Rika?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea-"

"Rika I found something that will go with the skirt!" Ms. Makino walked in, "Oh hi Suzie."

"Hi!"

"Rika, what do you think of this?" Her mom showed her a white blouse, that had a faded pink flower design. She was carrying a shoebox.

"It's okay. What's in the box?"

"I found a few of my old boots and decided this one will go with that skirt."

"Oh, thanks mom!"

"You're welcome," she started walking out the room, "Well I'll see you girls later." She was smiling, then left.

"Rika you made your mom smile!"

"Yeah!"

"So when can I battle one of them?"

"We're gonna hafta ask one of them to volunteer!"

**--XX **

"No way, y'all are wearing pink!"

"It was not my fault. Blame it on Ryo, it's his fault!" Takato said.

"It's not my fault!"

"Does pink kimono ring a bell?"

"No it does not!"

"We thought it will be cute if all of use wore the same color!" Jeri said joining up.

"Who's we?" Rika asked.

"Alice, Maria, Kazu, Kenta and I."

"Kazu agreed with this!"

"Yeah, well thanks to Alice. She got him to agree. You know Kenta he'll agree with Kazu."

"So the whole gang is gonna be wearing one of the perkiest color?"

"Yep, including Henry!"

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Takato asked.

"They should be arriving!"

A few minutes had past, and the only show was Henry.

"Okay lets go home!" Rika said while getting up.

"No we're going to the party, they're probably been over there!"

Rika groaned as she followed.

**--XX **

"All right who'll be up first?" Kazu asked, he was up on a stage-like thing. To no surprise he was in pink as well.

"It better no be you!" Rika yelled.

"Then how about you, Makino!"

"NO way I'm not gonna sing!"

"Yes you are. C'mon you're up first!"

"No, no, no!"  
"Fine you'll be the last one. Takato you're up!"

"Okay.." He jumped on the stage around half the school as an audience.

"Got to get out of here!" Rika headed out the door, when Ryo grabbed her wrist, "What?"

"Follow me."

The walked into the hall, Ryo looked both directions. Then smiled.

"What is it Ryo?"

He put his arms around her waist, pressing his lips onto hers, his tongue licked her lips, then in her mouth. Rika had gave an entrance just as he his tongue had asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

This kiss lasted for a good few hours, well that's how it felt. They broke apart just as they heard Kazu asking for Ryo to come on stage.

"He likes breaking our fun, doesn't he?" Rika asked gasping.

"Yeah, well I better go!"

"Okay!"

"See ya soon pumpkin!"

Rika leaned on the wall, sitting down, closing her eyes. Started singing in a low volume, it sounded more like a whisper.

_'The day I saw you,_

_I knew it would never be the same,_

_You'll never leave me._

_I'll never leave you..._

_I need to tell you how much_

_I love you,_

_My heart breaks the longer I wait._

_Tonight,_

_Don't leave me_

_My love.'_

With that she started feeling sleepy. She got up and walked into the room where Ryo was singing.

To her surprise she saw the time only 6 minutes to midnight. _'No Ryo, where are you?' _she looked around, he was not there.

Everyone was on the floor.

"Kazu what's going on?" Rika asked.

"We don't know! But Sakura she-"

"Turned into some kind of dark angel." Alice finished. Kazu had his arms around her.

"Then she said 'Death Rain' causing everyone to fall." Jeri said.

"Yep, falling is bad." Takato said.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She took Ryo and went out of the room!" Jenrya said.

"Darn," She walked out of the room and headed out.

A hand was on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Henry?"

"I'm not letting you have all the fun!"

"You should."

"No, we all are a team!" Takato said getting on his feet.

"Little fun for all of us!" Jeri said standing behind Takato.

"We lost you, didn't we?" Rika asked Jeri.

She nodded.

"Y'all might need my help, like a few years back!" Alice said.

"And if Alice goes so do I!" Kazu said.

"And Kenta?" Rika asked looking around.

"He'll stay behind for back up!"

"So are Suzie, Ai and Mako!" Henry said.

"They're here?"

"They followed."

"Midnight! Now I can take you away for good!" Kiroshi said.

They all ran outside. The dark fallen angel smiled.

"Give back Ryo!" Rika snapped.

"You mean this handsome guy, no!" Kiroshi had Ryo at her arms. He seemed to be out cold, "But I will give you a good, Death Rain!"

Everyone fell on knees then onto the floor. Eyes closed for a deep sleep.

**--XX **

"Mom. Rika wake up, mom pretty please."

Rika opened up her eyes, "Hmm.. What who are you?"

A girl with waist length brown hair, and eyes was standing there, "Li, I'm Li."

"Is this real life or my dreams?"

"Real life, I asked Merajimon if I could show up physically."

Same as her younger sibling she had the metal device on her hand.

"Umm, what's the warning this time?"

"It's more like an advice!"

"What is it?"

"Your digimon never left you, you can still call her."

"How?"

"You ask a lot of questions, wait that's what moms do."

Rika looked at her still lying on the floor.

"Right, just use your digivice, that simple!"

"What is that for?" Rika asked pointing at the metal device.

"To tell us exactly if we are messing with the time streams or not."

"Have you?"

"Sorta, dad it seems like he might die after all!"

"What?"

A portal appeared out of it came a wolf like digimon, "She means that longer Kiroshi Towni has Ryo, the possibilities that, your kids will cease to exist, and might just be vision of people."

"Who are you?" Rika asked sitting up.

"My name is Merajimon."

"Can you fix this mess if it does not work?"

Merajimon shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Li said, her arms where crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"I fell like I'm disappearing!" Li seemed to look a bit sick, and as if her life was escaping her.

"It is like I feared, you are wasting time. Wake up your friend!"

"They were attacked by a dead angel, how can I?"

Merajimon sighed, he changed into a blue phoenix, "Heaven's Rain!"

Rain prickled their skin, causing them to shiver.

"What was that?" Kazu snapped.

"It's call rain, Eienstein!" Alice said getting up.

Li walked up to him, "So this is how you looked like as a kid." She patted him, "Your son takes more of his mom than you!" She giggled then walked back to Merajimon.

A portal opened, a young adult came out, "Merajimon you got to come back. The other two Akiyama' are fading away."

"You joking?" Li asked.

"Do I joke on stuff like this?" he said.

"I.. I need to go." Li said, and walked up to the young adult and the portal.

"Salima?"

Li turned around, "One question, how do you figure our first names dad was the one who picked them out?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm able to tell what he was gonna name you guys."

"But that won't be for another 4 years, 8 months after him." She pointed at the guy next to the portal.

"Don't worry I won't tell him of your first names."

The young adult smiled at her, he put his hand on Li's back.

"Kou, remember no pushing me!"

"Oh-kay." They walked into the portal. Merajimon stood there as the portal left.

"Aren't you going?"

"No, I'm gonna watch the people building the Great Wall of China. Then maybe I'll come back to visit."

Merajimon turned into a into a panda bear. Then walked into a blue portal made by a blink of his eye.

"C'mon guys we have to find Ryo!" Rika said.

"Who was that?" Takato asked.

"Some friends," Rika said.

"No that girl she looked just like you!"

"She was your daughter wasn't she?" Henry his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." she said in a whisper voice.

"She was cute."

Both Alice and Jeri slapped their boyfriends. Then walked up to Henry.

"That was so not FAIR!" Kazu said.

"Listen up, we need to get our digimon to come and help!"

"How?" Takato asked.

"She said something with our digivice."

They all took it out and walked in a small circle, Alice and Jeri backed up.

The sun began to rise on the horizon.

"Call their names, Renamon." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Guilmon."

"Terriermon."

"Gaurdromon."

"Don't forget us!" a voice said coming out the digi-port that appeared.

"Lopmon?"

"Impmon?"

"Monadramon?"

"MarineAngemon?"

"Hope you don't mind we want to help!" Impmon said, "Because you were the bestest friends we had ever got."

Ai and Mako ran out, giving Impmon a hug of joy.

**--XX **

"Ryo wake up!" Kiroshi said.

"He wont, the longer he stays like this the sooner I will be human again." A voice said.

"Y..you lied to me?"

"Of course, how else would I get you to get me a young champion."

"I thought he was gonna live not die."

"Well it is the day for when the beast comes to life and that is me!"

XXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXX

DA117: I'm done with this chapter... if you wanna know, who that person that was talking to Kiroshi is? Or if Ryo is dead or Alive? I'll need some reviews of Opinion or what you think of this chapter please.


	6. Don't Leave

**Merajimon:** Dark Dreamer 117 does not own digimon just me.

**DA117:** Whatever, well any way, to this fic, this is the last chapter of Don't Leave Me...

**_Last Time:_** _Every member of the digi-gang was dressed in pink_ (not important but I felt like mentioning this) _We found that there was a way to get their digimon partners to come out and help on their rescue mission, only _one _chance to save Ryo Akiyama or he'll be gone for good. Also that Kiroshi was not the real beast, some other guy.. to find out who it is we are gonna hafta keep reading..._

Chapter 6: Don't Leave

"How could I ever believed you, that I could become immortal?"

"Your lose!"

"You had to take my energy?"

"Yes, so I can be stronger than usual. Now you are just a mere mortal that is about to die."

Kiroshi bit her lips keeping an eye on the _real_ beast.

"Sakura?" The weak boy started saying, "Tell Rika that I'm sorry."

He lied on the floor, his time running low.

"You'll tell her that, It's better if you do."

"I'm weak I can't go to her."

"She'll come to you. Listen!"

"Diamond Storm!" was heard in quite a distance. Sounds of ghouls and ghost moan.

"What's with this place?" the young champion asked.

"The only thing the beast can control is whats dead and and takes life and souls." Kiroshi hands ran on Ryo's forehead taking his bangs of his face.

"You seem to have an interest in this young champion!" the beast chuckled, "What about that blue haired boy that asked you to the dance tonight?"

"Henry!"

"Yes, Henry he's up there, fighting to help his friend."

Kiroshi got up, started walking out the door.

"Go ahead and warn them of me, but your time is running out I doubt, you'll even get them to listen."

"They'll listen, I hope!"

Kiroshi had her arm on her waist, and her free hand on the wall to keep her standing.

But that did not help her, she quickly sank to her knees, her lips mouthed the name_ 'Henry!'_

**--XX**

"Huh?" Henry turned around to see who was there.

"Huh, what?" Terriermon asked.

"I thought I heard someone called me."

"Oh I did!" Terriermon said sarcastically.

"Pyro Sphere!" Jeri ducked, the attack knocked down a few ghouls.

"Thanks Guilmon!" Jeri got up and patted him. Jeri saw a shadow that caught her attention, "Leomon, Leomon!" she started to chase it down the hall.

_'Henry!'_

"I'm sure I heard something that time." Henry went down the same hall. Terriermon followed.

The rest of the gang followed.

Stopped where Henry stood. There was a fork.

"Leomon!" Jeri's voice was heard from the right sided hall.

"Jeri?" Takato ran into the hall with Guilmon with him.

_'So sorry!'_ the same voice said but even weaker.

Henry started running on down the left hall.

"Henry get back here." Rika yelled, she sighed, "Renamon let's go!"

Renamon picked Rika up, they headed down the hall.

"Hey what about us?" Kazu asked.

"Pick, fun and danger or boring and chasing?" Alice said.

"Or how about saving your girlfriend?" A vampire-like ghost picked Alice up. Then went the same direction Jeri ran into.

Guardromon was getting ready to use a 'Guardian Barrage.'

"Don't even try," The vampire ghost said, "You try to hurt me, you might hurt the girl."

"Alice!"

"Save me you dimwit!" she chocked out.

Kazu and Guardromon followed them down the hall.

**--XX**

"Who are you?" Ryo asked trying to get up.

"I'm the beast that is gonna rule the land of the world, I got band from."

"Who?"

"Had you ever studied, history?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know about the master of all Evil!"

"No."

"You should, cause that's me."

"You, are you the one mention in many of the stupid scary stories?"

"Yes!"

"Than you... you are the O-."

**--XX**

"Leomon!" Jeri kept running.

"Jeri slow down, I don't long legs." Guilmon cried.

"Jeri!" Takato yelled.

"Leomon..." She stopped and looked at the shadow, ".You are not Leomon."

The shadow started coming out of the wall and grabbed Jeri.

"Alice!" Kazu yelled, running down the hall.

The same vampire-like digimon that was holding Alice stood next to the shadow.

"Give back the girls!"

"Why, we need the power that they got from a lost loved one."

"Leomon!" Takato whispered.

"And Dobermon!" Kazu told him.

"That's right, we'll need all the power we can get for the ancient beast."

"What?"

"Power?"

"The power that lies in them!"

With that the shadow and vampire disappeared with both the girls.

"Alice, Alice!" Kazu yelled, down the hall.

"Jeri!" Takato did the same.

"They're gone!" Guardromon said.

Kazu got on his knees and look onto the floor, "You were right Guardromon,"

"What. Of what?"

"You said that when I started dating I was gonna make plenty of girls sad, I did!"

"Don't worry I'm sure there are plenty of more!"

"No, they wont he the same as her."

"I know what you mean!" Takato said sinking on his knees.

Tears started running down their.

"She was the only one, I never made sad."

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?" he asked in a weak voice.

"'Cause I wuve you!"

"Alice?"

"Duh!"

He looked up, she was on her knees. Her eyes looking deep in his. He look over to Takato, Jeri was on his back her eyes closed.

"How did you girls get out?"

"The power was love, given to use by my digimon friend, and Jeri's partner."

Kazu got on his feet, Alice followed. He put his arms around her waist, leaned forward and gave her a what was suppose to be a long kiss. Alice put her arms around his neck.

Nobody stopped them until.

"You know while you guys are making out, Ryo is getting close to dying."

They broke.

"Darn we forgot." They said unisonly.

"C'mon." Jeri got off Takato then started walking where they had came from.

**--XX**

"Henry slow down!" Terriermon said.

"Listen to him," Rika said, who was know on her feet.

Henry stopped at the corner, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon caught up to him.

"Hen-." he started walking up a shadow.

"Sakura?"

The girl was lying on the floor, her arm still on her waist.

"It's Kiroshi Towni." The girl said opening her eyes.

Henry leaned forward, he his arms around her waist and helped her up.

"Whatever," Rika snapped, walked up to her, "Where is Ryo?"

"Not with me!"

"Last time I checked you took him from us."

"The real beast took him," she was having trouble breathing.

"Aren't you the beast?"

"No, I'm just... the girl he killed a hundred years ago to... to use for his own evil doing."

"So you're not the beast!"

"More like a flunky that got betrayed."

"You know Henry still looks like, he has a sorta crush on you!" Terriermon said looking at Kiroshi.

She had a weak smile, "I like you, too." Kiroshi said looking at Henry, "But I'm afraid I won't live long now that I'm human."

"You're human again, how?" Rika asked.

"My spirit was strong enough as my soul, but he took my powers... to increase his own!"

She started falling, got on her knees, Henry help her get down gently.

"Who is the real beast?" Rika asked.

She look at Rika, "He is the Oni!"

"What?"

"Listen you got to get Ryo, he does not have that much time left."

"Where is he?"

Kiroshi pointed down the hall she came from, "Inside the room that the door has messed up designs!"

Rika started walking with Renamon.

"Go, Henry they need your help, but listen before you go... I want you to know that I was wrong... It was not Ryo that I liked... It was you, I'm glad I got to fall in love with some one as nice as you."

Henry looked at her. "Thanks, that was one of the nicest things some one had ever told me."

Henry took his arm away from her.

"Go!" Her eyes looked at the floor, her hair cover most her face, "Go, I'll be alright!"

"But you said you where gonna die."

"I don't deserve to live, after all I did!"

"You deserve to live." he put his hand under her chin, raised it up to his face. Pressed his lips onto her, his tongue licked her lips, Kiroshi immediately gave him an entrance.

Terriermon walked over to where Rika and Renamon where standing looking at the long hall.

"Don't go there, or look in that direction."

Rika smiled at the way Terriermon exaggerated.

**--XX**

"What's taking them so long?" Suzie asked.

The house they once were at, had turn back to it's original form, burned and messed.

"Momenti, rescue missions take a real long time!" Lopmon said.

"You know Lopmon is telling the truth," Kenta said looking at the younger girl.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen!"

"Like another house is actually a burned down one!"

"No, the dead coming back to life."

"Don't talk like that!" Mako said.

"Kenta!" Maria yelled in a Spanish accent, "Look at the sky, then tell me those are just part of... of some festival!"

Kenta looked up, the sky seemed to be turning red, groups of cloud made a huge ring like figure.

"No!"

"Then what the hec- no it's the _Diachi_!"

"The what?"

"The devil!"

"Where?"

Maria pointed in the center of the ring. Smoky figure of his face.

"Is that the beast, the gang was talking about?" Ai asked.

"Not sure, but hope not!"

The ground started to shake. All of them fell.

"What happened?"

"I say we fell, again!"

"What are that?" Maria pointed at bodies that where coming out of the ground.

"That's just wrong, there-."

"Zombies!" Mako finished Suzie's theory.

"I thought they only existed in the movies!" Ai yelled.

"Well you where wrong!" Impmon said, "Bada Boom, they're real."

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon took down two that headed towards Suzie, "And they are disgusting!"

"They are dead humans!"

"From ages ago."

"I'll like to wake up know!" Suzie crunched down. Monodramon stood next to her, not saying anything.

"Suzie, being a digidestend, is our duty to save the innocent."

"You're not!" Suzie said looking at Kenta.

"But they are!" He said pointing at the people that where gathered around the houses.

"Okay," Suzie got up, "Time to digivolve!"

Both Ai and Suzie took out the digivice and a card,

"DIGI-MODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Lopmon Warp Digivolve To.."

"Impmon Warp Digivolve To.."

"Cherubimon!"

"Beezlemon!"

"Wow, Lopmon turn to her Mega form!"

"A white bunny."

"Just like the movie showed!" Suzie screech with excitement.

"Kakuna Wake!" heart like bombs got stuck on zombies.

"Seriously your partner is this cute mega!"

"Yeah."

"3 Mega and a army of dead, who has the upper hand?"

"An army of Dead?"

Hundreds of zombie where all over the place, here and there. Ghouls and Ghost appeared out of no where.

"You gotta have faith that we can win!" Beezlemon said.

**--XX**

"Ryo? Ryo!" Rika ran over to the weak body of her boyfriend.

He was on chains, lying on the floor. Looking as if he was already dead.

"Ryo, get up please. Don't leave me. I need you, please get up." Rika's eyes filled with tears.

"He won't get up."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked looking at the Oni.

"The longer he stays like this the closer I get to achieving full power!"

"You just care of gettin' stronger, dontcha?"

"Yeah, but you see he is practically dead, along with Kiroshi. I'm sure you got to witness her death first-hand."

The beast turned and looked at Henry, "I'm sure you'll find her, just as soon as you join her!"

"Not so fast, you are gonna have to go threw me!" Terriermon stepped up front of his Tamer.

The beast smiled and look at the little digimon. "No problem, Death Reign!"

Terriermon got thrown half-way across the what was suppose to be thrown room.

"Get up please, Ryo!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

They hit the beast, but he didn't flinch.

"I'm stronger than that. It'll have no effect, _Death's Rain_!"

The digimon fell, the tamers got on their knees.

"That was Kiroshi's!" Henry snapped.

"_Was_, now that I have her powers and strength, I control what she had." he gave a stupid sinister chuckle.

"You make me sick!" Alice snapped.

"How did you manage to escape my pawns?"

Alice gave a sly smile, "Love!"

"Hmm.. Know that I got practically all control, I'm off to claim _my_ world!"

He took a step then disappeared.

"You know that guy really makes me sick!"

"Ryo get up."

"Mummy-san!"

Rika turned around. Li, Dreili, and Julia where standing, fading away. All had the metallic device.

"Ya know mummy-san, love is the key to solve dis problem!" Julia said with a smile.

"Mummy-san?"

"Nick name we came up for you a while back." Dreili answered.

"Love?"

"Probably a small peck will be able to wake, Daddy-chan!" Li answered. "And probably tears of love as well!"

"Ain't it tears of sincerity?"

"That too... but who knows why it's like this!"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Written down in history!" Julia answered giving a small giggle, "Ya guys never wanted to tell us about dis!"

"Gee... wonder why?" Kazu said getting up.

"Ya know your son wonder the same thing, well the story on your side of the family!"

Rika leaned forward and gave Ryo a small peck on his lips, causing him to shudder a bit.

He slowly got up, chains still around him.

"Ryo-chan you have awaken!" Jeri said in joy.

"Chan, why chan?"

"Your kids gave me that Idea."

"Kids, what kids?"

Jeri pointed at the future Akiyama's.

"You guys are our kids?"

"Yup. You are the daddy-chan of our family, well when you were younger!" Dreili answered.

"Okay.." Ryo just kept looking at them.

Li walked up to her father, "Now how to get the chains out?"

"Let me take care of dat!" Julia stepped up, "Things might get alittle to warm but it'll pass!"

The girl rubbed her hands together then forward them to the chains. The chains seem to take a different form.

"Yikes, it turning to a snake!"

"Don't tell me your scared of them?" Ryo asked.

"No, I'm just scared of those serpents!"

The snake slither towards the door.

"Now to get up to the action!" Kazu said.

"Yep, he does take more of his mom!" Li said.

**--XX  
**

"Okay, know there is only half them!"

"Don't think so look!" Mako pointed at the dead that where destroyed, reforming.

"Darn weren't they just gone!"

"It'll take more than just power to beat them!" Beezlemon said examining the area around them and the dead army.

"Hmm... What are you all doing?" a familiar voice said.

"Trying to figure a way to send them back to their graves!" Suzie answered.

"Ohh... Can I help?"

"Sure Calumon!" Suzie turned and looked at the little digimon, "Calumon!"

Suzie picked up the digimon with joy.

"Suzie... I.. can't.. breath!"

"Hey, you guys have you seen some kind of mystical beast?" Rika asked just as she caught up.

"RYO!" Monodramon ran over to Ryo.

"Hiya Rika, H-."

"Suzie save 'hellos' for later, now is not the time!" Henry told his little sister.

"What happen to your girlfriend?" Suzie asked pointing at Kiroshi, who was on his back.

"She died."

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Ya should really try destroying the big bad one, causing the other to get destroyed!"

A portal formed and a panda bear came out.

"Or you can just form your powers together, causing the bad guy over there to weaken."

"That too."

"I got just the attack that can do it!" The panda bear slowly took shape of a phoenix but it's colors were different from the last. An colorful one.

"United Lives?" Henry asked.

"United Lives." The future kids said.

Henry set Kiroshi down.

"Children take out your digivice and point them at me. Even you Jeri!" Merajimon said, he looked at Alice, "Did you ever use _Digimon: Revenge of Diaboramon_.?"

"Yes."

"Remember that non-digidestends were able to help."

"Yes."

"You don't need a cell phone, use your heart."

Alice nodded.

"Know that, that is taken care of digivices out!"

All the digi-kids took out there digivice, 12 digivices. Ai and Mako held the same.

A portal opened and a numerous of beams came our, shooting at the phoenix. Each digivice, began to give a beam of light right at the colorful phoenix. Alice hands were over her heart, a light beam went to the phoenix as well.

That portal closed.

"United Lives!"

Cherubimon and Beezlemon turn back to rookie.

The phoenix released a powerful beam, headed toward the center of the ring floating above.

The Oni fell from his center area to the ground. His army of dead had all fallen and disappeared.

"Now Rika, do you wanna take care of the beast?"

"You bet I do. Renamon you ready!"

"Yes."

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"Ain't she a bit old?" Li whispered to her younger sibs.

"Weren't you the same age when you tried?"

"Good Point!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Go for it, mummy-san!"

"What they said Rika!"

Sakuyamon left, leaping toward the beast.

"Be careful!" Ryo whispered.

"Have faith in mummy-san, daddy-chan!"

He nodded.

**--XX  
**

"Ahh... look they send a weak warrior to fight!"

"Correction they send a shaman-type warrior!"

"Ahh.. a shaman. No worries you'll join your dear Ryo."

"Ryo, he's alive dontcha know!"

"What?"

The Shaman warrior looked over the direction were they all stood.

"Death Reign!"

Sakuyamon moved out of the way.

"Spirits Stripes!"

"Nice but not good enough."

"I was about to say the same thing."

"How does an attack from an old friend sound to you, _Deaths Rain_!"

"_Spirits of the Death,_

_Spirits of those Life,_

_Spirits with Faith,_

_Spirits with Love and Hate,_

_Come together and send back,_

_Send back the king of all Evil._

_To once where he came_!"

"What?"

Five colors streaks Midnight Blue, Black, Gray, Pink and Red, in a form of long dragons surrounded the beast.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending you back where once you came!"

"NO!"

The dragons spun around the beast causing time to travel in their area.

"Yes this world would be free from your evil!"

"I will come back, and when I do-."

"Blah.. blah. you'll never come back, these spirits will lock you away forever!"

**--XX**

"Lookie what mummy-san is doing!" Dreili said.

"That's so KUL!" Julia said.

"Oh, yeah!" Li and Ryo said.

Merajimon took a form of what looked like a Kyubimon but was pure white with black eyes.

He jumped toward the beast of all evil.

"Kids you know what to do!"

The young/future Akiyama's pointed the device toward Merajimon.

"How many years back?" Li asked.

"How does the years when the dinosaurs first roamed?" Dreili asked.

"Sounds de best!" Julia chirped.

Blue beams shot out of the devices. Once it hit Merajimon he started going around in a circle.

"Wheels of Times!"

"Hey mum tell your dragon friend to toss him in the wheel!"

"Right!" Sakuyamon put two fingers on her forehead, closed her eyes. Spun her staff then pointed at the wheel-like portal.

The five dragons moved towards the portal dragging the Oni along.

They disappeared along with the nightmare.

Merajimon stopped spinning, Sakuyamon had turned back to her original form.

"All Right!"

"Rika you did it!" Jeri said as Rika got near.

"You to Renamon!"

"_Look to the past, as we head towards one future_-."

"Julia!" her two other sibs said.

"_To reclaim the digital world_!" she started whispering.

They all started talking when Merajimon interrupted them.

"You kids need to get back, you will need to return to your time!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, c'mon." Li and her sibs gather around Merajimon. They still looked as if they were gonna be faded away.

"By young Mummy-san and Daddy-chan!"

"Oh yeah when you guys get a chance, in the future make sure to buy one of my gangs album."

"Julia!"

"Sorry."

They walked toward the portal that was made as they spoke.

"Hold on, what where those beams that appeared from another portal?"

"Other digidestends!"

"There more?"

"Yeah many of you reproduce more!"

"Julia!"

"Sorry." Her phone began to vibrate and played an annoying tune. "Waddup!"

A blonde haired kid stepped out the portal, talking on the phone, "So it does work!"

Julia hung up. "Very funny, Shioda-_chan_!"

"Shioda?" Kazu asked.

"See told ya he takes more from his mom, on both looks and style." Li said.

"Yeah, but I'm curious where does he get his charm!" Julia said.

"Guys time to go back to our time!"

"Bye mum, bye dad." young Shioda said.

Both Alice and Kazu had a light shade of pink on.

They walked into the portal, then it sealed as the youngest walked in.

A familiar giggle was heard.

"Where, what happened?"

"You had a long nap."

The gang turned around to see who Henry was talking to.

"Kiroshi?"

"Yeah, just as Sakuyamon got rid of the Oni. The powers he took, were sent back to their original owner." Merajimon said.

"How come I cannot turn to an angel no more?" Kiroshi asked.

"You are full human, permanently. You'll die when your time come!"

Henry help her on her feet. Gave her a long lasting hug, his fingers ran through her hair.

Merajimon started to take another shape, a sage this time.

"I'm sorry but you are gonna have to forget all of the future people you saw."

"What?"

Rika bend down picked up a stick and started writing on the ground.

"_All that has been seen,_

_from a time far from now._

_Needs to be erase, _

_'till the time that they had come._

_Has comed._

_Forgetting all the helpful hands,_

_And never ending smiles_."

"Does that make any sense?" Takato asked.

"Nope." Jeri whispered.

The gang blinked.

"What happened?" Kenta asked.

"Donno, what were we talking about?" Mako asked.

"That the it is amazing to see you guys again, but we hafta get back to digi-world." Impmon said.

"Uhh, your leaving but.. you were so helpful... we had no time to celebrate!" Ai said.

"Bye!" was said in a weak sad voice from all of them.

The digimon gather on a digi-portal, they got sucked in.

Ryo bend down to see what Rika had written. "What's that pumpkin?"

"I'm not sure, _'Li, Julia, Dreili.'_ those names sound familiar."

"Hey! Ryo, you got to feel how, Ginny felt down at the Chamber of Secrets." Kazu said.

"Yeah, fun not a bit painful."

"So we going to the dance or what?" Alice asked.

"Duh." the teens answered.

"Nope!" the 3 younger kids said.

They gave a good laugh, for the fun and victory.

"Who is that guy?" Takato asked pointing at the sage.

"Donno but he looks like Gennai from Digi Zero-Two." Kenta said.

"Is he?"

Awkward silence. The sage walked away.

"C'mon we hafta get ready for the dance, after that battle we look so filthy!"

"Not as filthy as down there."

"GP!"

"Do you think those dragons torn him from limb from limb?" Kiroshi asked.

"Yeah think so!" Rika said.

XXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXX

**DA117:** Hope y'all enjoy, this is the end of this fic. Not much but I did it. They defeated the Oni and saved the world from his reign.

But maybe I'll make a sequel to this, like the 24 years in the future, in the time of what the other sibs did while one gave warning/advice to the young parents. And who were those other digi-kids that Julia was talking about.

Maybe I will, well Review please, let me know if I should or if I should not.

Review Pretty Please!


End file.
